Driver's Ed
by ChoNeun
Summary: Naruto and the gang go out for a driving course, but what's this? Gaara's the TEACHER?


"Alright, I want this to go by as fast as possible because I didn't want to be here today…" The red-head looked to the male in all black. "…at all. So let's speed this up."

"Geez, Gaara, you seem to be cranky today." The blonde smirked.

"Whatever. Let's just go."

The male in all black turned to the blonde.

"Now Temari, why'd you have to go and say that? Now Gaara's in a bad mood because of you."

"What? Me? Are you kidding me, Kankuro? Isn't he always in a bad mood?"

"Yeah well, you didn't have to…you know what, whatever. It's not even worth explaining if you don't even understand what's up."

Temari scoffed. They followed after Gaara as he walked outside of the NDA. He looked at the three students in front of him and he took out his clipboard.

"Alright. My name is Gaara and these people behind me are Temari and Kankuro. We are going to be your individual driving instructors for today. If any of you should fail this test for any reason, that's your problem."

Gaara observed the three once again from the squinty eyed blond to the somber raven hair. He turned to the two behind him and nodded. They walked forward.

_Man, this guy looks hard! I hope I don't have him! _Naruto thought, crossing his arms.

Temari walked to Sasuke and Kankuro to Sakura. Naruto followed them with his eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute! You're leaving me with him!" He yelled pointing to Gaara.

Sasuke turned to the irate blond. "Naruto, you _do_ understand that _they_ chose _us_. So if you have any problems…I suggest you take it up with _him_." He pointed to Gaara, who stood patiently waiting for them to shut up.

Naruto groaned and turned his head. Sakura sighed in exasperation, sliding into the car on the driver's side.

"Hm," Temari scoffed. "The kid's gonna get eaten alive by Gaara." She slid into the passenger side. "Start whenever you're ready."

Kankuro looked at Temari and Sakura as they drove off. He nodded to Sasuke and both of them walked into the car as well, leaving Naruto with his silent instructor. He walked to the car as Sasuke sped off. He wagged his fist at them, growling. He looked to the passenger side and saw that Gaara was already inside.

"You're going to get points off if you don't hurry," Gaara said in a matter-of-fact tone. He didn't even look to Naruto.

"No! No! I'm getting in!" Naruto slid in and strapped on his seatbelt in a hurry. He tightened his fists around the steering wheel and leaned forward. "Ok. I'm in now."

"Start the car…"

"Right! I-I knew that!" He looked to Gaara from the corner of his eyes and turned on the car. _Oh man, this guy is scaring me and he's not even _doing_ anything!_

He pulled out of the lot and onto the road about four minutes after Sakura and Sasuke had. He stopped at red lights, followed the speed limit and even paused for pedestrians all because _Gaara_ was sitting next to him. Quietly… Staring out the window and marking his papers every so often…

_Oh man. What's he writing! What's he writing!_

"Stop the car here."

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Naruto pulled over to the side in another parking lot. Gaara stepped out; Naruto reached for the keys in the ignition.

"You stay inside," Gaara said as he stood a few feet from the car.

"Ok!" Naruto sat up straight, hands ten and two on the wheel, scared.

"K-turn."

Naruto performed the parking action. He drove diagonal right, reversed diagonal back right, forward and full reverse into the parking spot.

"Reverse turn left."

Naruto drove backward and turned the car left.

"Reverse turn right."

_What's with all these turns?_ He asked as he turned the car right.

"Out of the car."

"What? I-is it over?"

Naruto got out of the car, walking in front of Gaara, still scared stiff. He watched him write on the paper on the clipboard. He narrowed his eyes and they widened slightly when he ripped off the paper. He handed them to Naruto.

"You passed."

"I did!"

Gaara began walking to the car. "We'll drive back to the Ninja Driving Academy and you'll receive your license!"

"Oh yeah! I knew I would pass. Believe it!"

Aha. Junarai here and I _must_ interfere. Let's rewind to Naruto's _earlier_ thoughts.

**-Flashback-**

_Oh man! I'm gonna fail! Believe it! There's no way I can get this guy to give me an A! Or something that'll get me passed! I'm gonna fail! Sasuke and Sakura are gonna laugh at me! Believe it! Be-lie-ve it!_

**-End Flashback-**

Uh-huh. Ok. Back to the story.

When they arrived at the academy, Gaara looked to Sasuke, Kankuro, Sakura and Temari. Temari pointed to Sakura and Kankuro shook his head.

"She can't turn," Temari began.

"He can't reverse."

"She ran past three stoplights."

"He almost hit an old lady."

"She was following Sasuke half the time and missed eight of the stops!"

Kankuro looked to them. "Wait! That was you. You almost made us crash."

"Oh yeah and she almost caused a collision."

"Three," Sakura said, pushing her fingers together. "Well! It's not like Naruto did any—" She pointed to him.

He held up his paper and laughed.

"I passed!"

"You what?" Sasuke repeated.

"You heard him. He passed."

Sakura sighed. "I knew it. Being with Gaara must have scared him straight."

Naruto laughed, jumping up and down. He danced around Sasuke and Sakura, laughing at them in triumph.

_Should've guessed that an idiot like Naruto would've been scared straight by a guy like Gaara,_ Sakura thought. "Hey, Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Do you do tutoring training too?"


End file.
